Kitchen Madness
by StunningGhost
Summary: Kitchen madness involving Tala, Bryan, and of course Kai. Stay away from the kitchen in the Blitzkrieg Boys household!
1. Round One!

Hello everyone! I hope everyone had a good Christmas, I can't wait for New Years :D. This is another just fun fluff story about the blitzkrieg boys. I love stories about them that are just fun and friendship fics, I feel that there aren't enough so that's why I'm trying to write some. Anyways I hope you enjoy!

Warning: there is some cussing in this so if you don't like it here is your warning

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade, never will. I don't own anything for that matter.**

* * *

**Round One…Fight!**

"What the hell?"

'_Kai?!' _Tala and Bryan both thought panicked slightly.

Tala and Bryan turned around so quickly that Kai could hear their necks pop. They groaned and rubbed them. They watched Kai walk into the kitchen, hands down by his sides instead of crossed over his chest. He looked all around with wide eyes before settling his gaze on the two older Russians.

The kitchen was covered in baking supplies and other things as well that Kai figured he did not want to know. Dough goop was sticking to the ceiling, occasionally letting some fall onto the usually clean floor. It looked as if a giant bag of flour had been jumped on and exploded throughout the entire room. Also random pieces of lettuce could be seen throughout the room. Spaghetti strings were hanging from all light fixtures and door knobs. The floor was slick with what he guessed was vegetable oil and eggs. Eggs were also dripping down the walls along with other ingredients. Kai saw a box and empty bags on the table and quickly understood what had happened.

They had tried to cook dinner, specifically spaghetti, bread, and salad….in the same kitchen…together… Tala and Bryan.

"…"

"HE DID IT!!!!!" They both yelled pointing at each other before glaring at the other.

"…"

"What are you kidding me? You threw the egg first!" Tala yelled at him.

"It slipped out of my hand because you spilt all the vegetable oil on me!" Bryan accused back.

They were too busy arguing to see Kai smirk evilly and bend down and scoop up some flour, spaghetti sauce, vegetable oil, and other stuff that had mixed into this disgusting paste like substance.

Tala and Bryan were arguing and yelling at each other until something disgusting flung straight into the side of Tala's face. Bryan stared shocked at him before turning to look at Kai who threw another handful of it at him when he turned. It hit him square in the face. Kai then did a very un-Kai like thing and burst out laughing, pointing at them and holding his side.

Tala and Bryan glimpsed at each other before looking back at their new prey devilishly. Kai noticed this and time seemed to stand still for a second before everyone exploded into action at once.

Tala and Bryan pushed off the kitchen floor that they had been sitting on and launched themselves at Kai. Kai turned as fast as he could and shot out of the room running at full speed with Tala and Bryan right behind him.

Their neighbor looked out her window and looked through theirs in time to see a blue-grey blur flash by with a red one right after it and a purple one last. Anyone else would have thought they had a TV on or something but she knew better and shook her head.

"Good luck Kai, I hope you win." She said and went back to sweeping her floor.

All three ran through their house at lightning speeds, easily dodging whatever came in their way. They thanked Abby training or else Kai would have been speared by a table corner, Tala would have crashed straight through the same table, and Bryan…well he did crash into the table. So now it was Tala and Kai still running around.

They ran at top speeds for at least twenty minutes, Bryan finally joined back in the chase. Kai knew he had to do something soon. When he could see the stairs he sprinted up them, skipping two at a time, and turned quickly to the left, heading straight for his room. Bryan and Tala were taller so they were finally gaining on him as they skipped up the stairs, three at a time, and were right on his back. Kai made one last effort and dove into his room and kicked the door shut with a deafening slam.

Victoriously he heard two other deafening slams, one immediately after the other.

"SHIT!!!!"(Tala)

"MOTHER EFFING!"(Bryan)

It had been impossible to react quickly enough, even for them, to stop before the door slammed shut in their faces. They were surprised the door hadn't broken from their impact.

Bryan had come very close to knocking himself unconscious and was light-headedly holding his nose which felt broken. He pulled his hand back to see a little bit of blood on it. He growled lowly.

One side of Tala's face matched his red hair. It was bright red and stung like crazy. His eye on that side was slightly blurry but it would pass soon enough. He stood back up and stood very close to the door. He was about to open it when he heard Kai turn the lock.

"THIS ISN'T OVER KAI! IT'S JUST BEGUN!" He yelled.

However the threat was short lived when they heard the front door open.

'_Shit!'_ Tala and Bryan thought simultaneously.

They heard Spencer's footsteps walk towards the kitchen.

"TALA IVANOV!!! BRYAN KUZNETSOV!!!! WHAT THE FUCKING HELL DID YOU DO TO MY KITCHEN??!!"

Round One: Kai

* * *

Please review! I hope you like the first chapter and I will try to post another one up soon.

Happy New Years!!

StunningGhost


	2. Round Two!

Hello everyone! I hope everyone is enjoying 2010, I know I am. My New Years resolution was to reconnect with people better so many, MANY thanks and hugs to **GabZ, permanent addiction, sasukechica, UnspeakableFun, khooxp (**by the way I liked your Someone to keep him going story :D**), Phoenixfyre101 (**I've had that happen before with the laughing too hehe)**, Rapunzelle, Clever Pheonix, chocolatexloverx16, PWN3D, M.a.y.4 (**I've always felt that the Blitzboys could be spies/soldiers**, Marishka91 aka Mika, **and **ImmortalKiky (**Haha I understand, if me and my brother were cooking in the kitchen together it would be psychotic)**. **I hope this chapter lives up to the first. Sorry for any typos or misspellings. Anyways enjoy~

Warning there is some mild cussing

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or anything at all.**

* * *

**Round Two…Fight**

Tala and Bryan were grumpily on the kitchen floor with multiple buckets of water, sponges, soaps, and a mop. They had been forced, by Spencer, to clean not only the kitchen, but the entire house as well. And promising to never try to cook again. Spencer had also been so angry that he had just stormed out of their shared house and marched off down the street, not caring how cold it was outside. Now the two Russians were on their hands and knees trying to clean the best they could, mumbling and cussing in Russian the whole time.

"I still don't see why we have to clean the whole house." Bryan huffed as he cleaned dough off the refrigerator door.

"Just shut up already. We're almost done in here anyways." Tala said as he angrily scrubbed the floor.

He sat back on his knees and sighed. Suddenly he heard soft footsteps approaching the kitchen. Automatically Tala turned towards the door. Kai appeared there and leaned against the doorframe.

"Having fun?" Kai asked smirking at them slightly.

"Shut up!" Bryan spat. He still had a headache from earlier.

"Ok, ok! I was just asking. No reason to bite my head off." Kai said acting mildly offended before he smirked at both of them again.

Tala threw the sponge he had been using to clean the floors with and it flew through the air. Kai had not been expecting it and the sponge smacked him straight in the face, blinding him with soap suds. It stung so he tried to wipe the foam out of his eyes. Tala looked at Bryan and they both smirked. They grabbed the bucket of soapy water and each grabbed one side and lifted it up. They then moved and dumped the entire thing over Kai's head.

"GAH!" the younger teen shouted in shock.

Kai was furious and stared at them. He saw the mop on the floor and picked it up and twirled it, successfully knocking Bryan in the head and Tala in his stomach. He then fled the room quickly.

Tala and Bryan chased after Kai again but they had a plan this time. Tala continued chasing him while Bryan broke off from chasing. Kai continued running as best as he could with soap still in his eyes and by the time he looked up he saw Bryan standing right in his way ready to grab him. Kai quickly ducked and barely dodged Bryan.

"You were supposed to grab him!" Tala shouted at his lilac haired teammate.

"Have you ever successfully caught _Kai_?!" Bryan spat back.

They looked at where they were going and followed Kai. Kai looked like he was running for the kitchen. Kai sprinted into the kitchen but forgot about all the suds on the floor and slipped. He slid across the floor and smacked straight into the wall.

Bryan and Tala had been right on his tail and sprinted into the kitchen as well. They too slipped and slid forward. While Kai was gingerly holding his head Tala and Bryan slid at top speed straight into him. They impacted and squished Kai against the wall as all three crashed into it in a massive heap.

"Ugh damn that hurt, and I think I hit your head." Tala said trying to get up.

"Well if you hadn't poured that bucket full of soapy water it wouldn't have been as slippery with all that soap shit that is there now!" Bryan growled.

"You helped me pour it!" Tala snarled back.

They each grabbed the other's shirt with one hand and looked like they were about to punch each other when they remembered the third member in the kitchen. They both looked down to see Kai sprawled half on the wall, half on the kitchen tile floor unmoving.

The smiled at each other and pinned the slate haired blader there.

"GOTCHA!" They both yelled but it didn't matter cause Kai was unconscious anyways.

"Haha see I have just successfully caught Kai!" Tala said smugly.

"Yea because he's unconscious and not sprinting around. Anyone can catch someone that isn't moving." Bryan scoffed.

The two bladers picked him up and opened the pantry in the kitchen and shoved him in it. They closed it, locked it, and dusted their hands off at their success.

"High Five!" Tala said and held his hand up.

Bryan smiled and slapped his hand forward but at the last second Tala dropped just his hand so that his fingers were facing downward but his hand was still at Bryan's hand's level.

"STARFISH!" Tala said laughing slightly as he backed his hand up so that Bryan's hand met air as he pulled his hand aka starfish backwards.

"Idiot!" Bryan yelled but was embarrassed that he had fallen for the trick.

"Haha SUCKA!" Tala yelled laughing as they began cleaning again.

"GRRRRR LET ME OUT!" They heard Kai shout.

They looked at the door and saw something impact it and then a thud afterwards. He had tried to ram it down.

"SHIT!" they heard him cuss from the pantry and they just turned back to scrubbing the floor.

Round 2: Tala and Bryan

* * *

Thank you for reading. I will try to update soon but it is a lot easier for me to write when I'm at home then when I am in my dorm so I will try though. I am looking forward to your thoughts :D

StunningGhost


	3. Round Three!

Here is another chapter for this story! Sorry it has taken me so long to update! So I remembered my New Year's resolution (but I failed for the last story I updates) so thank you for reviewing **ImmortalKiky, Pheonixfyre101, CleverPheonix(**….i forgot about that too haha oops! Well we will say in between chapters they cleaned the rest), **PWN3D, Marishka91**(I think anything Bryan and Tala do together would cause a mess lol), **Sasukechica**(Thanks!),** ILoveKaiHiwatari**(Hey I love him too! Double thanks for the 2 reviews!), **Ms. Controversy, Vamperic-Angel, Rapunzelle, **and **7anime7love7**(Double thank you ! I'm glad you like it so far).

Hope you like it, sorry for any typos or anything, they are accidental!

Warning for some mild cussing…and maybe a little violence _muwahahaha!_ JK I'm not crazy, just bored.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or anything at all**

* * *

**Round 3**

Tala, Bryan, Spencer, and Kai all sat at the dinner table eating the food that _Spencer_ had made. Ian was off in Kiev looking up some information in one of their libraries for the week leaving the others at home. Tala and Bryan stabbed angrily at their food while glaring at Kai who in turn was sending a deadly one right back at them. Spencer just sat there calmly eating his food with his eyes closed, trying not to focus on the three idiots in front of him.. Tala glanced at the oldest and saw his eyes were still closed so he silently made a gesture at Kai as if he was strangling him. Bryan followed with a finger dragged across his throat. Kai just narrowed his eyes and tightened his hand around his knife and violently stabbed a poor piece of meat on his plate. Tala and Bryan understood that he was picturing them as the meat.

"Stop threatening each other." Spencer said lowly and the three younger teens flinched and sat back.

Tala pouted slightly and crossed his arms while Bryan just angrily kept eating. Kai calmly finished his food and stared at both of them. Tala's eye twitched, a trait he had picked up from Kai, and he stuck his tongue out at the phoenix who just rolled his eyes at the wolf's immaturity. Spencer finally looked around at them but the quickly busied themselves with their food.

Bryan suddenly had an idea and kicked forward and nailed Kai in the shin. Kai clenched his teeth and glared at the falcon before kicking violently back hitting him in the knee. Bryan reached down and grabbed his knee in pain and rubbed at it while glaring at Kai. Tala just sent him a confused look. Bryan was about to retaliate when a boot connected with the side of his leg. Spencer had kicked him to stop their war and Bryan just sat back annoyed. Kai had a smug look on his face.

When everyone was done they all headed upstairs to go to bed. Spencer went up in between Kai and the other two to make sure they didn't all suddenly attack each other.

"Goodnight, and I don't want to see or hear any of you till tomorrow, understood!" Spencer said before closing the door to his room and locking.

"I'm sleeping in Bryan's room!" Tala said to Kai with an irritated look on his face.

"Fine, I didn't enjoy your heavy breathing anyways." Kai calmly retaliated and walked off to his and Tala's room.

Tala stomped off behind Bryan into his room. They grinned evilly once the door was shut.

"Now we just have to wait for little Kai to fall asleep." Bryan said mockingly and smiled smugly.

"Yep, but we might as well sleep for a little while, he won't be asleep before 1:00am." Tala informed him with a smile just as smug on his face.

They set an alarm for 2:00am and headed to sleep. Tala had tried to sleep on the bed but Bryan just roughly shoved him off. Tala then muttered something along the lines of 'captain' and 'no respect'. He angrily plopped down on the floor and curled up to go to sleep.

A few hours later Bryan and Tala were up and standing outside of Kai's room. Both were armed with giant and slightly hard pillows. Tala signaled for Bryan to be quiet and slowly opened the door, making sure it didn't creak. They looked in and luckily had enough light from the window to spot any obstacles in their way. They moved over to Kai's bed where they say a body curled onto its side. Tala and Bryan both lifted up their pillows high into the air while Tala counted down with his fingers.

"3...2..1..."

"YAHHHHHHHHHHH!" They yelled and began whacking the form with all their might. The viciously attacked it for a while before pulling back and breathing. They froze when they saw the covers pulled back. It was just pillows piled up to make it look like a body was there.

"Crap." Both cussed before turning around only to be met with pillows to the face.

Kai had chunked two pillows at their heads and while they were stunned he ran forward and began smacking them with all his strength with his pillow. He moved quick and efficiently, hitting them in the head, stomach, back, and legs.

Tala made a dive for his pillow and began attacking the slate haired boy as well, giving Bryan to recover and find his pillow among the confusion. They all yelled and attacked leading into a full blown pillow war. Suddenly the door to the room was flung open and before anyone could react Spencer stormed, spun around, and hit all three in the head with his pillow. They all laid sprawled out on the ground out cold from the force the whale had used.

"I warned you." Spencer stated smugly as he left. He whistled contently down the hall on his way back to his bedroom.

"shit…" they all moaned, not bothering to move at all.

Round 3: Spencer

* * *

Thanks for reading, hopefully you will review as well! I'm glad I got one up, it's my birthday :). Hope everyone is having a good summer, or winter. I guess it depends on where you live

StunningGhost


	4. Round Four!

Hello everyone! I tried to update quickly. My computer a battery life span of about 10 mins and my charger chord is messed up so sometimes I can't get onto my laptop so it might take me a bit longer to update as soon. I'm trying though! Thank you everyone for reviewing you are awesome! Thanks and a hug to: **CleverPhoenix**(O they will be getting revenge fairly soon), **Sasukechica**(Thanks^^!), **ILoveKaiHiwatari**(Thank U! yea I have about 7 more weeks of summer b4 second year of college. Good luck!), **7anime7lover7**(I'm glad u think they're funny)**, .Out**(thank u!), **Rapunzelle**(Thanks :D), **Ms. Controversy**(I'm trying lol!), and **Taijiya Mizu**(Glad you liked it and thanks for the other reviews!).

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or anything at all.**

* * *

**Round 4...Fight!**

"Hey what are you watching Bry?" Tala asked walking into the living room. He fluidly slid over the back of the couch to land besides his lilac haired teammate. Bryan just glanced at him from the corner of his eye before he continued flipping through the channels.

"Nothing, there's absolutely NOTHING on!" Bryan said frustrated as he continued to pound his thumb on the channel button.

Tala, bored out of his mind, just stared at the TV waiting for Bryan to just pick something. He heard the front door open and shut and hoped it wasn't Spencer. Lately, with all the chaos going on through the house, the blonde giant had been finding every excuse to leave the house. This wasn't always a good thing because Tala figured if he was there, they all would be too scared to act out. So the only person who could have just walked in besides the whale was Kai.

As if to prove his theory and luck, Kai walked in not too long after Tala had heard someone walk in. Kai appeared through the door way, stared at them, then moved to the TV screne.

"Hn." Kai snorted as he watched Bryan rapidly flip through the channels. He deposited his jacket and scarf onto the near by table. He sunk into a recliner also in the living room. He turned towards them. Bryan got irritated with being stared at whipped his head to the side glaring at Kai.

"Got something to say Hiwatari?" Bryan snapped. Kai just raised and eyebrow at him.

"Are you going to pick something?" Kai stated.

"I can do whatever I feel like doing! If I want to flip through the channels then I will!" Bryan huffed as he looked back at the screen deciding to ignore the small Russian.

Bryan suddenly felt something hard impact the side of his head and fall beside him. Tala leaned forward and looked at the other side of the lilac haired blader to see a thick Russian literature book. He gave a wolfish grin as he glanced over at Kai. Bryan angrily rubbed his head and stood up looking at the dual haired blader.

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR!" Bryan bellowed.

"I can do whatever I feel like doing, if I want to chunk a book at your head then I will." Kai repeated nonchalantly.

"Grrrrr…You brat!" Bryan spat angrily.

He heard Tala chuckling behind him and he turned to glare at his captain when once again felt the sensation of something hard hitting the back of his head. Bryan did a 180 and looked downward to see this time a French novel. He gave Kai the falcon's look of death while Tala just enjoyed being in an outside view.

Kai stood swiftly and was running out of the room when he saw Bryan begin charging towards him. The falcon vaulted over the back of the couch. He chased after the smaller Russian as he ran through the downstairs.

Kai raced back into the living room with complete composer. As he ran by the chair he had previously occupied he grabbed his long scarf from the back of it. He glanced up and only had to make eye contact with Tala to get his alliance. Tala grinned his trademark wolfish grin, stood up, and crouched behind the side of the couch. Kai tossed him one end of the scarf while he held the other. The phoenix was hiding along side a chest of drawers that was parallel to the couch. They let the scarf lie flat.

Bryan came sprinting in trying to catch up at Kai. Right as e began to pass the drawers Kai and Tala simultaneously pulled the scarf taught. Bryan didn't have time to react and tripped over it, sending him sprawling face down on the floor. It was an epic face-plant.

"Dammit!" Bryan cursed but his body couldn't move.

Tala and Kai just smirked. They both cringed when they felt someone smack them across the backs of their heads. Rubbing them, they turned to see Spencer standing there with his arms crossed. Tala gulped as Kai took a subconscious step away from both of them.

"Please explain why Bryan lying half dead on the living room?" The giant asked with a stern look.

"Umm, I don't..umm I'm not sure why…" Tala fumbled over his words. Earlier that morning Spencer had banned violence from their household. Like that would actually happen, but they had all agreed to satisfy the whale.

"Well, we didn't want to tell you but…Bryan found your vodka stash and I think he went a little overboard." Kai lied expertly. Tala shuddered at his calmness and complete lack of guilt as he said that.

"YOU DID WHAT BRYAN KUZNETSOV?" Spencer bellowed at the nearly unconscious blader still laying spread eagle on the floor.

"Success." Tala and Kai both whispered and bumped fists.

Round 4: Kai and Tala.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review! I am very grateful for everyone that does! I will try to update quickly, I'm hoping my computer will continue to cooperate me so I can get some up faster. Well, good night here! Bye!

StunningGhost


	5. Round Five!

I'm finally updating! I have been so obsessed with the world cup and a video game call Chrono Trigger so I haven't been writing and I apologize! Thank you reviewers for everything: **Phoenixfyre101, CleverPhoenix(**you might have guessed right hmmm)**, Sasukechica, PWN3D**(I know I want to throw books at people too!), **Rapunzelle, Ms. Controversy, 7anime7love7**(I'm glad I could make your day, your review made mine :D! yea its hanging in there, just barely though),and **Mika**( Thank you for the great reviews! Good luck with all of your reading and reviewing! You can get it done! :))

"talking"

'_thinking'_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or anything at all.**

* * *

**Round 5.…Fight!**

Bryan walked out of his room rubbing at his eyes. He had just woken up from an early afternoon nap. His face still stung from his previous face plant and he growled in remembrance. The falcon vowed to get them back the little punks. The lilac haired blader heard someone walking softly downstairs. By how faint the footsteps sounded it had to have been Kai. He could hear him walk into the living room and an evil smile appeared on his face. He walked to the top of the steps and waited.

'_It's now or never!' _The lilac teen thought in his head.

Bryan waited patiently until he heard the spring in the couch squeak, nicely informing him that his prey had laid down on it. He walked down the stairs as normally as possible to not draw attention to himself. He knew if his footsteps sounded even the slightest bit hesitant or trying to be quiet that it would be caught by the paranoid blader residing on the couch. However, if the lilac haired teen walked normally and made himself known then he would be ignored and dismissed as not a threat.

When the falcon was within close distance to the doorway that led to the living room he stopped. Taking a deep breath and sending a silent prayer in hopes that this worked, he took off at top speed to the living room. From the doorway, using his momentum from the speed, he long jumped up and over the couch. Twisting slightly, his body shadowed over the couch perfectly parallel. He threw his arms and legs out spread eagle before crashing straight down onto the couch, successfully belly flopping on Kai. He felt the smaller Russian get completely squashed underneath him and had heard him cuss "shit" as the slate haired teen saw his impending doom falling directly above him. Now Bryan just laid there still crushing a winded and completely stunned Kai. How he had not landed on the corner of Kai's book he did not know. Luck must have been on his side.

"Muwahahahahahah! I have stealthily beaten Kai Hiwatari at his own game hahahhahahaha!" Bryan laughed manically as he jumped up from the couch.

Kai looked like squished fish out of water, trying to take in deep breathes. The falcon patted the younger teen on the head playfully, which he knew Kai hated.

Bryan didn't even stick around to see the phoenix's reaction, recovery, or death glare. The lilac haired blader had to prepare for part two.

Tala walked through the hall completely un aware and oblivious to the danger lurking around the corner. Oh the poor un-expecting redhead. You would think he would have learned by now to be more cautious and paranoid in his own home. He slightly turned the corner when he was suddenly tackled to the ground. He pulled his face out of the carpet to see Bryan pinning him down with a malicious grin on his face.

"What the hell Bryan?" Tala said and struggled to get up however his arms were strongly held down by the older Russian.

"Muwahahahaha" Bryan laughed smirking as he pulled out a rope from seemingly no where.

Spencer breathed in the cold fresh air as he trudged back home through the snow. He had left the house, the chaotic bomb zone as he called it, and had a nice lunch at a nearby coffee shop with no interruptions. Then he had taken his time picking out a new coat after his previous one had received a giant hole in it(ala Bryan). Now the blonde was taking his time to walk to their current house. He was glad it had not been completely destroyed with their antics over the past two years.

As he turned the corner to walk down the street their house resided on he froze mid-step. He blinked his eyes a couple of times to make sure he was seeing things correctly and not hallucinating…the whale might have sneaked a sip or two of something strong this morning. As the blonde stared in front of him a small smug smirk seemed to break out onto his face.

There in front of him was his redheaded captain, tied to the light post outside their house. Tala was yelling his head off at these kids who were chunking snowballs at him and laughing at the teen's predicament. The wolf was letting out a string of cuss words that would have made Bryan proud. However Spencer had a suspicion that it was the falcon that had put the pissed off captain there in the first place.

As Spencer began walking forward he could clearly hear the threats spewing from the feisty Russian's mouth.

"YOU LITTLE SHITS STOP THROWING SNOW AT ME! BRYAN KUZNETSOV COME OUT HERE AND UNTIE ME RIGHT NOW DAMMIT!" Tala bellowed as he was smacked in the face by another wet snowball. The kids all laughed as they hit their target.

"What's up Tala?" Spencer asked smugly as he reached the light post. Tala whipped his head to the side, popping two joints in his neck and groaning slightly.

"What's up? What's up? You honestly ask that?" Tala shouted angrily.

"Well, you seem to be enjoying yourself so I will leave you to it. Kids, be careful of throwing at his eyes please, but continue." Spencer said smiling as he continued walking by and onto the sidewalk leading up to the steps of the house.

"SPENCER!"

**Round 5: Bryan…rubbed in by Spencer**

* * *

**Sorry it's short! The next one is going to be the last chapter and it will be the ultimate takedown. I won't say anymore! Thank you for reading! Please review I do enjoy them and they help!**

**StunningGhost**


End file.
